The Small Ones visit Dagobah (Holoscreenshow)
The Small Ones visit Dagobah ''was a classic holoscreenshow aired from 2538 to 2541. It covered the adventures of two friends: Nibbit, a rebellious Jawa, and Yip-Yap, a cowardly Ungoy. The show's themes resolved around friendship and adventure. Start of production The casting of ''The Small Ones visit Dagobah was hard according to its Elcor director, Wobblespear. They immediately found an ambitious Grunt for the role of Yip-Yap, but the language barrier between nativa Jawa and galactic basic proved quite a difficult problem. The casting team eventually found Iziz, a local Jawa clan chief on Tatooine, who refered them to his agent and managed to work out a deal. This also opened options for the celebrity casting of the Ewok (playing as Nibbit's cousin). Wicket W. Warrick was interested in playing the part, and Wobblespear immediately took this chance to appeal to mainstream viewers and Ewok viewers. Characters *Nibbit (Iziz) is an adventurous yet naive Jawa. Curious as a cat, he tends to piss off species bigger than him. *Yip-Yap (Yap-Yip) is Nibbit's faithful partner in crime who frequently becomes embroiled in bizarre, scandalous situations. Although he comes off as cowardly, he shows his true colors when there's more at stake. *Woopa (Wicket W. Warrick) is Nibbit's smart cousin and leader of his Ewok tribe. He does not play a significant role in the first season, but plays a prominent role at the end of the second season and during the course of the third season, where he migrates his tribe to Dagobah hoping to set up a marujiana imperium. *Yoda (Ilcoh) is the pair's wise advisor during the first few episodes. In the fifth episode, he reveals he once was a Jedi master, but would not let Yip-Yap touch his lightsaber in fear of him severing his own limbs. The Small Ones visit Gardiex The Small Ones visit Gardiex was a holoscreenshow movie that premiered at CTV in 2543. It was made as an to try and teach its viewers about different cultures by letting Nibbit and Yip-Yap take a trip to the Gardexian homeworld, after Nibbit receives a message saying he won a trip to a resort there. However, Yip-Yap points out that the message may have been sent to him by mistake, as the message clearly states it was meant for someone named "Niddit". He dismisses the concerns and books a flight for the two of them. Upon arriving, they are put in a luxurious hotel room and begin sightseeing. During this, they accidentally stumble upon a crime lord planning a heist to steal belongings of past members of the Gardexian Royal Family that are being put on display in a local museum. During their observance, Yip Yap accidentally reveals themselves, and they are chased all over the towering city by the gang. Somehow, they are separated and Nibbit runs into a private investigator tracking down the leader of the gang who was planning the heist. Nibbit explains the situation, and the investigator calls local law enforcement to set up an ambush outside. The plan of both parties go off without a hitch until the ambush, in which the crime lord has Yip-Yap and the private investigator's wife as hostages and acting as living shields, and uses them as a bargaining chip for his escape and threatens to kill them if he is chased or followed. Nibbit does not care and sneaks away from the group of policemen to save his friend. Once returning to the hideout, he finds the private investigator was following him with the same intent. Through a not-so well thought out plan, both of them captured with Yip Yap and the investigator's wife and the crime lord sets the place to explode while they escape. Just before the explosion kills them, a Turian runs in and saves them. He reveals himself to be an arms dealer named Niddit, here on business to discuss weapons trading between Palaven and Gardiex. At the same time, he also has announced he contacted the authorities and they have captured the criminals. Nibbit and Yap-Yap thank them for all of their help and elect to go home. The movie did was not rated very high by its critics, yet around 3 billion viewers tuned in for its premier on CTV. It won an award for Best Broadcast on Holoscreen for that year and spawned a spinoff series, "The Small Ones Visit...", a reality show in which the cast visits multiple planets in both systems, ranging from Earth to Courscant, in order to teach cultural differences of planets that either host one or multiple races. Category:Pop Culture